Time
by tetisheri
Summary: Bulma breaks up with Yamcha, here is how the shocked warrior feels. rated M just in case


AN: I have always felt bad for Yamcha. Especially with the whole Bulma leaving him for Vegeta. He almost always the bad guy in the fics where Bulma and Vegeta get together. Which is my main reason why I don't like reading fics on those infamous three years. So this is my very short interpretation on what happens to Yamcha when Bulma breaks it off. Please review I love hearing from you all.

Time

I feel my world shatter as you walk away from me. You won't becoming back this time I know that. I didn't break us up, your paranoia did. I was always cheating on you. How could you think that? I love you. I love you so much I will never leave you even though I know whose arms you will be sleeping in tonight.

It didn't surprise me when you told me of your affairs with him. I knew it was going to happen since that explosion. I could see it in your eyes right then and there you fell in love with the cold hearted prince. I just wasn't expecting it so soon. I thought I had time. Time with you.

I was wrong. I walk up to my old room. A room I haven't slept in since we were both sixteen. I am glad you allowed me to stay for at least the night. Your latest accusation stung worse than the others. You pointed out the fact that I was weaker than your new lover. I slept with another woman because I was weak. I would never betray you. Only a fool would do that to you.

I guess that is why you accuse me of sleeping with other woman, because you find me a fool. I love you Bulma why couldn't you see that? I lay down numb on my bed. So many memories swirling around here. The first time we…No I couldn't think of that. Not when your wound is so fresh.

I wonder what he will say? The Prince you fell in love with. I don't know what you see in him, but that is your decision. No matter how broken it leaves me. A sob escapes my lips. When had I begun crying? I smother sorrows with my pillow. You don't need to hear my heart wrenching cries. You don't need this guilt on your shoulders.

The sun's ray hits me waking me from a fitful sleep. When did I fall asleep? I get up still clothed in yesterdays clothing. I gingerly take ff the wrinkled pants and shirt deciding to take a shower. The hot water stings my skin, but I don't care. I try to wipe your touch off my body, rubbing my skin until it is almost raw.

I dread seeing you this morning. What will you think of me? Will I leave this place I called home for years now? I hope everything will go smoothly today. Not really seeing I walk into the kitchen.

"Hello dear how did you sleep?" Bunny smiles naive like usual. I give her a lopsided smile, but it comes out more like a grimace. "Nothing pancakes couldn't fix." she giggled and pushed me into a chair. In mere minutes a stack of piping hot pancakes are in front of me.

"Thank you." I mumble quietly. It smells delicious, but I don't know if I could hold it down. They strongly tasted of vanilla. Her medicine if you will.

"Now Yamcha dear don't look so glum." she said playfully sitting across from me. "There are other girls out there." so she isn't as naïve as I thought. She knew of my plight. I only grunt a response. "Hello Vegeta!" her smile is almost blinding. It is funny how she doesn't hide the fact she is attracted to the prince.

I continue to eat my pancakes ignoring his presence. I didn't want this not right now. I don't think I could handle a verbal beating from the prince right now. When I finish Bunny jumps up volunteering to clean my dish. I give her grateful smile and hurry out of the kitchen. To bad my timing couldn't be worse. I run smack into you. I automatically grab your arm to steady you.

When I realize it was you I pull my hand away almost like I had been burned by your skin. You look down ashamed. I resisted the strong urge to hug you. Mumbling sorry I walk around you practically running out of the house. This isn't how it should be. We were meant to be weren't we? That's what you told me so many years ago. The days when I still shied from your simple touches, blushed at your batting eye lashes. Times were simple then.

I don't recognize the area I am in, but what does it matter? I would be sleeping alone tonight again. No one waiting for my return. You wouldn't care what happened to me. You would be busy in _his_ arms. I still walk forward ignoring my surroundings. What was I walking away from anyways? Why did I leave the house like a heartbroken puppy? Because I was a shattered man. I didn't want to look into your ocean eyes. I didn't want to see your brilliant smiles. I didn't want to see pity well in your being.

I love you, but I wasn't enough for you. The Prince of Saiyans. The arrogant bastard was who you wanted, who you needed. Maybe he would be good for you. Maybe you won't scream at him for cheating when he would return from the grocery store on a favor that your mother had asked. Maybe just maybe you would put him in front of your lab work.

Who knows really…you are such a volatile childish woman. Whining

when you don't get your way. Screeching at the person until he or she can't take it anymore and do what you wanted. Fidgeting with excitement one moment only to be seething the next. How anyone could put up with you is a damn miracle. Suddenly I remember who I am talking about.

I curse myself for speaking such bad things about you. I curse you for

making me think badly of you. This was all your fault to begin with. You could have told me you were unhappy. Years ago I would have let you go easily. Before Goku's brother. Before all the Saiyan business. When we all thought Goku was just an abnormally strong human. Back then I was loosing my interest in you. Everything was too easy. We lost out fire then, but I was killed and when I was brought back it had renewed. I thought everything would be fine, but now a year and a half later you claim to be in love with the same Saiyan that took my life. Well his minions did.

Finally looking around I realize I had walked in a giant circle around the stupid city. I am at the front door of my house…your house. Shaking off the sick feeling that was setting in I opened the door. The house was unusually quiet. I look at my watch and see it is twelve a.m.. no wonder it was quiet, it was the middle of the night. Had I seriously walked that long? I wasn't even hungry. Go figure you would also make me loose my mind.

I go to the stairs only to see it blocked by you and your new lover. Surprisingly you are very quiet, so unlike when we were together. Maybe because you don't want your parents to hear. Maybe you are afraid I would hear. I'm going for the parents. I stare openly as I contemplate how to get up the stairs and in my room. I do the most practical thing anyone would do I clear my throat. Your intense blue eyes meet mine, and they fill with shock and horror.

"Yamcha!" you gasp making the Prince look at you. But he gets the picture and looked behind him. All he does is smirk. You both are still connected. And I feel my heart harden, my hurt feelings turning into daggers.

"Can you move to the side a bit so I can get to my room?" my voice is perfectly even. I even flash a smile. I see the Prince roll his eyes, but pushes you against the wall. I climb the stairs nimbly my eyes never leaving yours. I see the shock you are in because of my actions. When I am finally in my room I change into my sweats and lay on the bed. It was then I hear your soft moans. Probably trying to get me to feel even more bad about myself. Well tough shit Bulma.

I will always love you. I will always be there when you need me. I would be the good friend and keep on a smile. I will be your shoulder to cry one. I will help you with the years to come. But I will never allow you to have control of my heart ever again.

AN: thank you for reading my fic. And please review and tell me your thoughts on it.


End file.
